At present, as technical development of mobile phones and other terminal devices is increasingly mature, fingerprint identification technology has become one standard configuration of flagships of mainstream terminal devices. The fingerprint identification technology can not only be configured for functions such as waking up or unlocking of a terminal, but also be one important part of mobile payment. In the fingerprint identification technology, a fingerprint identification process can include fingerprint feature data extraction, fingerprint feature data storing, fingerprint match, and other processes.